The present specification relates to information retrieval.
Internet search engines identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are relevant to a user's information needs, and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. Typically, users submit queries that suggest the information the users want to retrieve, and search engines provide search results that are responsive to the queries.